


peace in the silence

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Createcember 2020, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Happy, Sad Ending, could apply, ish, megstine, some eristine and raoulstine, well i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: “her heart tells her to sing, and she obeys”
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	peace in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> written for createcember 2020 day 31: peace

Sweeping strings weave a dangerously alluring melody as the stage brightens under the glow of vivid cobalt spotlights. Christine vaguely recalls an old superstition about blue being some sort of treacherous portent, and standing here alone in the glares of both lights and lovers alike, she has never felt less at ease.

Is it, then, that the vibrant hue causes her distress — or rather that the normally-calming shade is twisted into a sign of her uncertainty. Certainly, there is plenty of fog clouding the stage of her mind, blurring the lines between right and wrong, between love and music.

Her heart tells her to sing, and she obeys, but it is not a confident command but a desperate whimper that she heeds. Her song is one of conflict, her motivations far from clear, but as she pours her soul out into a resonant melody of devotion, golden hues wash over the ominous blue, echoing the facade of confidence over her heart.

There is no contentment to be found on that stage, but Christine achieves an uneasy sort of compromise between heart and mind, two insufficient lovers reaching a ceasefire in a battle neither will win.

Christine's heart and mind both pull her towards a life ensnared, though the chains each suitor holds could not be more different. Alas, she no longer holds the capacity to fully love. Her soul is not grand enough for two great loves, and music has seized every part of her that it can grasp.

Mind drained away long ago into empty bottles of beer; heart fled in ten years of separation; but the soul is relentless, relinquishing its claim only when music is taken away by her love's deadly bullet.

Sweeping strings weave a dangerous melody which falls on deaf ears, and Christine finds peace in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> happy fucking new year everyone


End file.
